The present invention relates to advertising systems and, more particularly, to a vehicle mounted, mobile merchandise showroom.
Over the past decade, various patents have issued for vehicle based advertising systems. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,850 describes a mobile billboard system in which a plurality of display panels are mounted integrally to the sides and/or rear of a motor vehicle. The display panels are constructed of transparent material and a light source is used for providing rear lighting.
Window-mounted advertising signs that are vehicle-based are further described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,711, including a special mechanism for easy attachment of such advertising to vehicle windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,924 to Cowan describes a mobile multi-message billboard advertising system which essentially consists of a plurality of tri-visional, action display units that are affixed to a superstructure mounted on a truckbed. The advertising system is capable of displaying a plurality of different messages sequentially through movement of the tri-visional, action display units in a manner that is intended to draw attention to the displayed messages.
A scrolling display sign for vehicles is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,892 for use on vehicles such as taxis and the like. The system includes dispensing and take up rollers containing a strip of material having a series of advertising or messages thereon. The advertising display strip is installed within the transparent, peripheral sides of the device, thereby providing for omnidirectional display of messages. The messages can be viewed by daylight or through internal illumination. U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,756 described an advertising vehicle which has opposing and spaced apart walls comprising television screens and associated power sources and electronics that enable messages to be displayed to pedestrians through television monitors facing in different directions.
A xe2x80x9cmoving-adxe2x80x9d vehicle serving as an advertising system is described on the Internet website of the Motionmarketing.com company. This known advertising system enables the display of numerous messages via a computer controlled electromechanical assembly. The system is marketed by Brands In Motion, which is a division of Safehouse Media Inc.
In the mobile advertising systems described above, the public is always exposed to only pictorial renditions of merchandise, not to the merchandise itself. Many customers like to see the actual merchandise that is the subject of the advertising messages. Indeed, this is the reason that most retail establishments have showrooms that display actual merchandise, rather than pictorial renditions of merchandise.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an advertising system that includes the benefits of mobility.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an advertising system that provides the advantages of showcasing merchandise in a mobile system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an advertising system that increases the exposure of merchandise to the purchasing public.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an advertising system that combines the advantages of mobility, showcasing of merchandise and a scrolling display of advertising messages, in a system that can be implemented with known technology.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are realized by the mobile advertising system of the present invention, which essentially comprises a truck-style vehicle, having side wall panels constructed of transparent panels, enabling seeing into the interior of the truck. The interior of the truck is arranged in the manner of a retail showroom, or show window, comprising an arrangement of merchandise of a particular class of goods, e.g., furniture, tools, clothing and the like. The interior of the truck is provided with various hardware for securing the merchandise in place, to protect against vehicular sudden motions, as during stops, sharp turns and the like. The vehicle is optionally outfitted with special lighting systems mounted in the ceiling, floor and/or side panels that enable illuminating the merchandise in an attention attracting fashion, e.g., with either steady or colorful lighting for obtaining special daytime or nighttime effects.
Optionally, one or more of the rear, left-hand or right-hand side panels is fitted with scrolling display signs in the form of an elongated strip of material having a series of advertising and/or other messages thereon and including see-through or transparent panels that enable seeing into the interior of the vehicle and therefore, the showroom itself.
The sign scrolling system is generally similar to it the system described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,892, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein. The inventors herein further incorporate by reference the contents of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,263,756; 5,918,924; 5,974,711; and 6,122,850, the disclosure of which may be usable to construct subcomponents of the present invention.
As further optional features, the invention may include a section of the truck located between the cab and the showroom, which is closed off and serves as a storage space. In this manner, the invention provides the ability of live showcasing of merchandise over short and long distances, changing the merchandise in the showroom or selling merchandise to customers directly from the truck. The advertising truck of the present invention may be deployed adjacent to halls, hotels or trade centers that host trade shows, fairs, events and other markets that advertisers may wish to reach. The invention realizes savings in use of manpower and time in planning and implementing advertising presentations.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.